


Идеальный зельевар

by Agapushka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Worst Witch Series - Jill Murphy
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Hogwarts, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22448644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agapushka/pseuds/Agapushka
Summary: Два самых умных, мрачных и никогда не улыбающихся зельевара должны были когда-нибудь встретиться…
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Идеальный зельевар

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ЗФБ-2019 для команды WTF HP Crossover 2019.  
> Большая благодарность моей бете Xenya-m :)

Все четыре стола в Большом Зале были плотно уставлены дымящимися супницами, чуть запотевшими кувшинами и многочисленными подносами, полными бутербродов и пирожков. Галдящие студенты торопливо пересказывали друг другу новости, накопившиеся за пару летних месяцев, проведенных вне Хогвартса. Каждый старался перекричать соседа, широко размахивал при этом руками и округлял глаза, пытаясь придать важности своему рассказу. 

Профессор Снейп поморщился и постарался как можно незаметнее отпить из крохотного пузырька, на миг выглянувшего из рукава его широкой мантии. Очевидно, организм заранее решил сдать позиции, не дожидаясь начала учебного года: голова раскалывалась на куски с самого утра, не помогало даже зелье собственного приготовления. 

— Наших старых учеников — с возвращением, нашим новым ученикам — добро пожаловать! — возвестил Дамблдор, поднимаясь на ноги. 

Последние первокурсники, которых Распределяющая Шляпа только что отправила на Слизерин, торопливо рассаживались за крайним столом. Гомон постепенно затихал, сотни пар глаз устремились на директора.

Снейп машинально начал барабанить пальцами по столу, не замечая грозного взгляда профессора МакГонагалл и покосившуюся на него профессора Стебль. Каждый год одна и та же речь про запреты Филча, которые студенты будут нарушать с особой радостью, одни и те же указания командам по квиддичу и прочая, и прочая… 

— В этом году у нас небольшая замена в профессорском составе, — повысил голос Дамблдор, заметив, что часть учеников в ожидании окончания торжественной части остекленело смотрит перед собой, находясь мысленно где угодно, только не в Большом Зале. — Мисс Хардбрум из Академии ведьм любезно согласилась вести в Хогвартсе зельеварение.

По залу пронесся легкий шум.

— А профессор Снейп в этом году займет место преподавателя защиты от Темных искусств.

Слова Дамблдора потонули в общем шуме, который эхом пронесся по всему залу. Снейп лениво поднял руку, однако с новой должностью его поздравили лишь слизеринцы, остальные же смотрели на него со смесью страха и презрения, особенно Поттер, который успел гневно прокричать: «Нет!» — прежде чем мисс Грейнджер усадила его обратно на скамью.

Надо же, он так устал от головной боли, что абсолютно забыл о свершении его многолетней мечты. Вот только счастья сей факт отчего-то не прибавил. Снейп медленно, чтобы не усилить боль, повернул голову вправо: рядом с профессором МакГонагалл восседала высокая и прямая, как палка, мисс Хардбрум. Ее платье было такого черного цвета, что, казалось, поглощало весь свет, попадавший в ее окружение. Темные волосы мисс Хардбрум были стянуты на макушке в крепкий пучок, а непроницаемые карие глаза грозно поблескивали из-под смоляных бровей. Поджатые тонкие губы ясно давали понять, что она оказывает Хогвартсу огромную честь своим присутствием. 

Снейп вздохнул и откинулся на спинку стула. Хоть он и сказал Дамблдору, что ему абсолютно все равно, кто займет должность зельевара, оба они понимали, что на самом деле это было вовсе не так. 

«Интересно, насколько хорошо она смогла бы сварить зелье от мигрени?» — мелькнул в его голове глупый вопрос.

***

В конце недели Снейп обнаружил, что ему не хватает сушеной мандрагоры и корня любистока, чтобы сварить очередную порцию бесполезного зелья — головная боль так и не проходила. Однако два подписанных ящичка с данными ингредиентами оказались пусты. Чертыхнувшись пару раз и поставив несколько «троллей» в домашних работах Гриффиндора, он поднялся и решительно направился в класс зельеварения. 

Несмотря на позднее время, в классе оказалась мисс Хардбрум, которая стояла возле одного из шкафчиков и что-то пристально рассматривала. Снейп снова чертыхнулся, только уже мысленно, и стремительно вошел в кабинет. Ему очень не хотелось вступать в разговоры, а этикет требовал хотя бы спросить, как проходят дни в новой должности.

Мисс Харбдрум расправила и без того прямые плечи и воззрилась на него так, словно застала Снейпа за списыванием на собственном уроке.

— Я… Кхм.

Он стоял перед ней, с ужасом понимая, что названия компонентов, за которыми он так спешил, абсолютно вылетели у него из головы.

— У вас неплохой класс, профессор Снейп, — проронила мисс Харбдрум и слегка поправила свой ужасный пучок на голове. — Все ингредиенты расставлены не только по группам, но еще и в алфавитном порядке. Впечатляет.

Если бы мисс Кэкл, директриса Академии ведьм, услышала от мисс Хардбрум подобный комплимент в адрес своего кабинета, то наверняка упала бы в обморок от счастья и еще долго потом припоминала эти слова. Однако Снейпу было решительно все равно, кого впечатляет его кабинет: виски сдавило с такой силой, что он без всяких извинений направился к шкафчикам и принялся в них рыться, не утруждая себя светскими беседами. Спустя пару минут одиноких позвякиваний и бормотаний под нос он в конце концов нашел нужные флаконы и выпрямился. Мисс Харбдрум мрачно взирала на него, поджав тонкие губы так, что их уже почти не было видно.

— Мои запасы кончились, — решил наконец пояснить Снейп, а затем направился к выходу, оставив мисс Хардбрум в полном одиночестве и не менее полном замешательстве.

***

— … абсолютно всем недовольна.

Пухленькая профессор Стебль заговорщически наклонилась к профессору Синистре и многозначительно закивала. Снейп, надеявшийся посидеть в учительской хотя бы пять минут в тишине и покое, горестно вздохнул. Помимо тупых учеников, которые даже списать из учебников без ошибок не могли, и головной боли, которая уже стала постоянной спутницей, его начало раздражать абсолютно все: яркое солнце, криво висящий портрет возле входа в Большой Зал, целующиеся по углам парочки и постоянно радостный Дамблдор — последний вообще нервировал его одним своим видом.

— … подошла к Дамблдору и заявила: «Разноцветная форма отвлекает студентов от учебного процесса». Вы представляете? Капюшоны мантий и пара полосок на манжетах, отличающиеся от черного цвета, у нее «разноцветная форма»! 

Профессор Стебль смешно поджала губы, отчего ее лицо стало казаться еще более круглым. 

— Хорошо, что профессор Дамблдор разъяснил ей…

Входная дверь резко распахнулась, не дав Снейпу выйти из учительской и подыскать себе более подходящее место для отдыха перед очередным уроком.

— Я буду жаловаться!

Узкие глаза мадам Трюк, казалось, метали молнии. Она уперла руки в боки и грозно оглядела притихших профессора Стебль, профессора Синистру и замершего с поднятой ногой Снейпа.

— Эта ваша мисс Хардбрум мешает мне вести занятия! — воскликнула она. — Заявилась ко мне перед уроком и давай проповедовать, что «беспорядочные метания над полем не имеют никакой пользы»! 

Мадам Трюк яростно прошагала в конец учительской и швырнула мантию на вешалку с такой силой, что та опрокинулась на пол, увлекая за собой горшок с фикусом, стоящий на чьем-то столе.

— А еще она предложила, чтобы студенты не только учились сами, но и обучали полетам на метлах котят. КОТЯТ!

Контральто мадам Трюк вызывало у Снейпа новый приступ мигрени.

— Ну так выскажите все это ей! — рявкнул он внезапно. — Не надо вываливать на нас свои проблемы — их и так в этом году каждому хватает с излишком!

С этими словами он во второй раз попытался выйти из учительской, однако в дверях столкнулся с мисс Хардбрум, которая явно слышала большую часть разговора. Крякнув с досады, Снейп обогнул ее и зашагал по коридору, не замечая от злости, что идет в абсолютно противоположную от своего кабинета сторону.

*** 

Растерянный Драко Малфой нервно щурился, стоя перед столом своего декана. Мало кто из взрослых волшебников мог безнаказанно повышать на него голос, еще меньше было тех, кто действительно решался на это. Профессор Снейп еще ни разу не пользовался такой привилегией, однако теперь он, по-видимому, решил, что время для криков настало самое подходящее.

— То есть как большая часть команды по квиддичу не сможет присутствовать на тренировках две недели?

Драко устало вздохнул и принялся рассматривать собственные, отполированные до блеска, ботинки из дорогой кожи. Повторение сказанных им слов в виде вопроса поставило его в полный тупик.

— Я еще раз спрашиваю, — голос Снейпа чуть дрогнул, однако на привычный шипящий шепот так и не перешел, — что такого сделали ученики моего факультета, что их отстранили от тренировок?

— Никто их не отстранял, профессор, — Малфой продолжал усердно изучать свою обувь. — У них теперь нет времени после уроков, потому что профессор Хардбрум недовольна результатами их контрольных по зельеварению.

— При чем здесь зельеварение?! — взревел Снейп и стукнул кулаком по столу.

Его можно было понять: в команды Хаффлпаффа и Равенкло в этом году пришло несколько довольно крепких ребят, а про Гриффиндор и говорить не стоило — уже который год их команда забирала кубок по квиддичу. А теперь еще его собственные ученики массово пропускали тренировки.

— Мисс Хардбрум велела им ходить на дополнительные занятия по вечерам, — сообщил Малфой. — Профессор Снейп, вы должны уговорить ее отпустить тех, кто играет в квиддич. 

Исподтишка бросив взгляд на декана, Драко увидел, что тот стоит в раздумьях, и решил перейти к беспроигрышным аргументам.

— Вы же не хотите, чтобы Поттер… — начал он, однако продолжения не потребовалось.

— Конечно не хочу, — проворчал Снейп, подталкивая Малфоя к выходу. — Я все улажу, иди.

Он тщательно запер свой кабинет и направился прямиком в класс зельеварения, смутно подозревая, что даже в такой поздний час там можно застать эту неугомонную личность, которая сводила с ума уже весь Хогвартс.

И мисс Хардбрум действительно оказалась там. Она восседала за письменным столом, словно королева, старательно выводя оценки на пергаментах и качая головой практически над каждой работой. При звуке шагов профессора Снейпа она лишь на миг подняла глаза, тут же снова уткнувшись в лежащие свитки.

— Если у вас опять кончились запасы, то можете не стесняться, — ядовито заявила она, беря в руки очередную работу. — Просто представьте, что меня здесь нет.

Однако Снейпа не так легко быть сбить с толку подобной вежливостью.

— Я по поводу моих учеников, которых вы соизволили оставлять после уроков не из-за провинностей, а из-за оценок, — сухо произнес он. — Уоррингтон, Пьюси, Монтегю и Блетчли играют в квиддич, и теперь им приходится пропускать тренировки.

— Мне кажется, что умение правильно сварить охранное зелье им пригодится в жизни куда больше, чем позолоченный кубок, который будет потом пылиться в шкафу.

Мисс Хардбрум поставила последнюю отметку и палочкой отправила свернувшийся пергамент на самый верх идеально сложенных работ. 

— Наверное, вы меня неправильно поняли, — процедил Снейп. — Мои ученики…

— Конечно, я все правильно поняла, не надо сомневаться в моих умственных способностях, — фыркнула мисс Хардбрум. — Вы хотите, чтобы названные студенты забросили учебу, несмотря на ужасные познания в зельеварении, и отправились покорять воздушное пространство на потеху всему магическому сообществу.

— Вы сомневаетесь в моих способностях преподавателя? — очень тихо произнес Снейп.

Любой бы на месте мисс Хардбрум под таким взглядом давно превратился в кучку пепла, однако она не только не испугалась, но даже не отвела взгляда.

— Преподаватель вы, может, и неплохой, однако зельевар из вас так себе.

Не дожидаясь его ответной реакции, которая грозила сровнять всю школу с землей, она с достоинством встала и подошла к дальнему столу, на котором при свете свечей поблескивал темно-зеленый флакон.

— Вот, — она протянула его Снейпу. — Замечательное средство от головной боли, которое вы уже третью неделю неправильно варите.

Практически насильно вложив ему в руку флакон, она хмыкнула и направилась к выходу из кабинета. Стук ее широких каблуков постепенно затих, а Снейп все еще стоял с зельем в руке, полностью обескураженный таким обращением.

***

Тонкий ломтик луны остро прорезал небо и затерялся среди россыпи звезд. Ночь пахла лесом и перекликалась уханьем сов и филинов, вылетевших на охоту.

На Деревянном мосту, опершись о перила, стоял профессор Снейп и задумчиво вглядывался в темноту, все еще наслаждаясь ощущением бескрайнего блаженства, разлившегося внутри него после пары глотков зелья мисс Хардбрум. Он никогда не задумывался о том, как же это прекрасно — когда ничего не болит. 

Перед глазами встало изумленное лицо мисс Грейнджер, которая на сегодняшнем уроке получила от него целых десять баллов для Гриффиндора за невыносимо длинный ответ о применении контрзаклятий. Вообще за прошедший день все вокруг него были на редкость удивленными и ошарашенными. Что делать — учтивого Северуса Снейпа в этих стенах еще ни разу не видели.

Одно лишь не давало ему покоя: почему у мисс Хардбрум получилось сварить идеальное зелье, а у него нет? 

Снейп поежился и продолжил вглядываться невидящими глазами в сторону леса, когда мимо него пролетела фигура, гордо восседающая на метле. От неожиданности он вздрогнул и прищурился: несмотря на ночь, темный силуэт хорошо просматривался на фоне звездного неба. Широкая мантия лихо развевалась за спиной, а длинные волосы не оставляли сомнений, что это была девушка. Она плавно взлетала и опускалась, выписывая в воздухе изящные фигуры.

Умиротворенное настроение быстро покинуло Снейпа. Вот, значит, чем старшекурсницы занимаются по ночам. Сейчас он устроит этой девице показательное выступление.

Тихий голос профессора нараспев прочитал пару фраз, палочка в руке слегка дрогнула, и вот уже метла начала снижаться на Каменный круг, которым оканчивался Деревянный мост. Снейп довольно хмыкнул и широким шагом отправился в сторону своей жертвы.

— С какого бы вы ни были факультета, — вкрадчиво начал он, подходя к девушке, которая безуспешно пыталась заставить метлу взлететь, — я не думаю, что вам удастся избежать наказания.

Девушка откинула длинные волосы с лица и сердито уставилась на Снейпа.

— Я… Что?!

Перед ним стояла мисс Хардбрум собственной персоной. Ее лицо выражало одновременно смущение и досаду. Без своего постоянного пучка зачесанных волос, да еще в ночной темноте, она казалась невероятной красавицей.

— Не знал, что вы умеете летать, — буркнул Снейп первое, что пришло ему в голову.

— Не знала, что вы умеете гулять, — холодно парировала она.

Ее глаза казались двумя блестящими агатами. Она вытянула вперед метлу и чуть не ткнула ею в Снейпа.

— Извольте вернуть ей прежние свойства, я не собираюсь возвращаться в замок пешком!

На его губах вдруг заиграла ехидная улыбка.

— Если мне не изменяет память, вы были против полетов.

— Я против бестолковых полетов, во время которых студенты калечат друг друга. Однако художественное летание никто не отменял. В Академии ведьм мы каждый год готовили новую показательную программу к Хэллоуину. 

Мисс Хардбрум повертела в руках бесполезную метлу и строго посмотрела на Снейпа.

— В Академии ведьм, — продолжила она, — все было правильно и рационально. А в вашей школе все устроено абсолютно наоборот: ни строгих наказаний, ни дополнительных уроков. На стенах висят болтливые портреты, привидения то и дело пролетают сквозь студентов и преподавателей. Все это просто возмутительно. 

Снейп не нашелся, что ответить. Он вообще не был мастером ведения споров, поэтому просто решил перевести тему.

— Мисс Хардбрум, как вам удалось сварить такое идеальное зелье?

— А вы еще не догадались?

Видимость была плохой, но ехидный тон мисс Хардбрум не оставлял никаких сомнений: она ухмылялась.

— Вместо корня лекарственного любистока вы упорно брали корень пряного. Думаю, мигрени были очень сильными, раз вы постоянно добавляли не тот ингредиент в зелье. Надеюсь, вам известно, что будет, если перепутать пряный вид с лекарственным.

Они, сами того не замечая, медленно пошли в сторону замка.

— Но откуда вы узнали, что я варю именно это зелье? Неужели по двум взятым мной пузырькам?

Снейп был поражен не только своей ошибкой, но и проницательностью мисс Хардбрум.

— Конечно же нет, — отрезала она. — Просто за преподавательским столом только и было разговоров, что о ваших головных болях, да еще о том, что в такие периоды вы становитесь просто невыносимым.

Они уже прошли через внутренний школьный двор и остановились возле дверей. 

— Так вы вернете моей метле способность летать?

Снейп коротко кивнул и направил палочку в сторону прутьев, которые на миг засветились и тут же погасли. 

— Вы красиво летали, — заметил он. 

— Я знаю.

— Мисс Хардбрум! — она уже дошла до середины главной лестницы, когда Снейп окликнул ее. — Так что по поводу моих учеников?

— А разве что-то изменилось? Вы вообще видели их последние контрольные? 

Ближайший к Снейпу портрет, открывший было глаза, тут же зажмурился и принялся похрапывать, усиленно делая вид, что ничего не видел и не слышал.

— Завтра вся школа узнает, что ярая противница квиддича по ночам летает на метле вокруг школы, — вкрадчиво произнес Снейп.

Лицо мисс Хардбрум озарила острая улыбка.

— Даже не могу предположить, кто поверит в подобную чушь. Но только представьте, как все удивятся, узнав, что их знаменитый преподаватель не смог сварить обычное зелье от головной боли и почти месяц кипятил неправильные настои, которые не только усиливали мигрень, но и портили медный котел.

Почти с минуту две пары черных глаз испепеляли друг друга в полной тишине, которую нарушало лишь потрескивание факелов да чересчур громкий храп нарисованного волшебника. 

— Доброй ночи, профессор Снейп.

Она почти скрылась за углом, когда Снейпу вдруг пришла в голову безумная идея.

— Мисс Хардбрум, а если заключим пари?

Шаги смолкли. Затем из-за угла появилась мисс Хардбрум, уже успевшая собрать волосы в свой ужасный пучок.

— Что еще за пари?

— Давайте сварим по порции Феликс Фелицис. Если я сделаю это быстрее и лучше, то вы отпускаете моих слизеринцев со своих дополнительных занятий. До конца года.

— А если выиграю я?

— Я уговорю мадам Трюк ввести занятия по художественным полетам для волшебниц.

— У нее совершенно нет способностей к этому виду искусства, — возразила мисс Хардбрум.

— Тогда я предложу профессору Дамблдору вашу кандидатуру, — Снейп склонил голову.

— Согласна. И если вам так не терпится, можем начать прямо сейчас. Я покажу вам, как правильно сварить идеальный Фелик Фелицис.

Коротко кивнув, он двинулся вслед за ней по направлению к классу зельеварения.

«Какая самонадеянность, — думал Снейп. — Но даже если случайным образом она и выиграет пари, я всегда смогу выпить это зелье, и тогда мои планы все равно осуществятся».

Он был доволен собой и тем, что мисс Хардбрум, несмотря на все свои таланты, не умеет читать мысли.


End file.
